Nothing is Permanent
by etphonehome10
Summary: Nothing is permanent, not even death.' Nico didn't think so.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series

**Summary: '**Nothing is permanent, not even death.' Nico didn't think so. Changed 9th of June, 2010.

**A/N:- **I'm not sure why I wrote this. Enjoy anyway!

* * *

"Do you… do you think it will be easier when we're dead, Nico?"

He stared at her in disbelief before he reminded himself that she was a mortal who didn't know about the Underworld. He knew that he could easily lie to her, he could just quickly change the subject, but something in this strange girl's eyes stopped him. It was a long moment before he trusted himself to speak.

"I… I don't think it will be easier, but I don't think it'll be harder." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

The girl was sitting on the park bench and she twirled a leaf through her fingers. "Really?"

"Yes." He stared at some children playing in the playground and remembered when he used to do that with Bianca. Not for the first time, he wished that Percy had never come into his life.

He tried to think of what life would have been like if Percy wasn't there. It would have been pure bliss, he tried to convince himself. If that stupid son of Poseidon had never come into his life, Bianca would most surely be alive. Deep down, he knew this wasn't the truth, but he hated Percy and he seemed the right one to blame. Holding grudges was his flaw, and although he had tried to get rid of it, it was still there, his hatred for his cousin, the 'hero' of the world. Everyone loved Percy, and hated Nico. It was just normal, who would go for the dark, depressed son of Hades rather than the charismatic, charming son of Poseidon?

"What do you think it'll be like?" The girl had this curious look in her eyes. This girl loved talking. He didn't even know why he was even talking to her. It was probably because, for some weird reason, he couldn't walk away.

Who was this girl? She seemed absolutely out of her mind! What kind of person does this nowadays? Walking up to a dark and emo looking kid wasn't really high on many people's list these days.

He had been sitting on the bench, minding his own business when she just strolled along and sat right next to him. She was about his age, only twenty or so. It was winter, and it was snowing. She had talked to him and introduced herself before demanding to know his name. He was pretty sure that this girl wasn't right in the head. Who walked up to some random person and talked to them nowadays? His appearance didn't help the situation. A Goth-like kid wasn't really that welcoming.

It was ironic that she had started to talk to him about death. He didn't think that starting a conversation with some random normal person about death would be common. Then again, Nico wasn't exactly 'normal.'

Normally, Nico would've told the girl to go mind her own business, but something about her made him stop. It was sad that he couldn't even remember her name. It was strange, he wanted to walk away and tell this strange girl that she needed help, but his body seemed glued to the seat. He wanted to walk away; he didn't want to be in this situation.

_Walk away, Nico, _his inner voice said. _Walk away now. _He couldn't though, something was holding him down. He thought the safe option was to keep her talking and hurried to answer.

"What would what be like?" Nico was sure that he hadn't talked this much to a single person after Bianca's death. Besides Percy, but Percy didn't really give him that much of a choice. And Hades, but Hades wasn't really a person.

"Death. I've always wondered about the afterlife, you know? I'm not religious, so I don't believe in Heaven or something like that. I've just been wondering if any of those religions were actually right. Like the Christens, or the Ancient Egyptians or the Ancient Greeks."

It was so innocent, just a brief mention, but it told Nico that this girl knew more than she was letting on. Or maybe it was his imagination. He felt suddenly very suspicious of this girl, she could be an accomplice of Kronos, getting her revenge. This added to the apprehensive feeling and the feeling of wanting to leave. Now, he was pretty sure this girl was holding him to the bench by magic.

He tried to wrench himself away, but he couldn't move. He felt the familiar sensation of panic surfaced, along apprehension and jealousy. He ust had to answer her. The problem was that Nico wasn't sure how to answer. Finally, he found his mouth opening, although he wasn't sure that he had told it to.

"I'm not religious either. But I do believe that some of the religions got at least something right." It was the half truth, but this girl didn't need to know the whole truth.

This girl was so abnormal. Here he was having this deep conversation with someone he didn't know. The suspicious feeling surfaced yet again.

"Yes, I think so too." She replied, her voice tinged with sadness. Nico turned to look at her, confused by the sudden change in her voice. He didn't press her, he knew she was going to say what was on her mind soon.

"My brother died yesterday." Nico stared at her. Now he understood. "Do you know what it's like to lose someone close to you, Nico?"

Yes. Yes, he did. "No."

"It's horrible. He was so young too." The girl turned to stare at something that only she seemed to be able to see. "But you know what? I don't think he would want me to be to be sad about it. He would want me to move on."

Nico looked away. This girl seemed to understand something that it took him years to understand, and he still didn't understand it that much.

"I think you should move on, Nico."

"What?"

"I know you've lost someone, and you've tried to move on, but it's still there isn't it? It'll always be there, but you can't let it hold you down. Nothing is permanent, not even death." The girl smiled sadly at him and slowly stood up from the bench. Resting her hand on his shoulder for a moment, she turned away and walked away, the snow caressing her as she went.

It was so strange; Nico almost felt that he had just dreamed it. What was also strange was that he felt compelled to listen to this strange girl. The weirdest part was that he couldn't remember her name or what she looked like. He just knew that she was real. He felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was relieved that this ordeal was over. He was pretty sure that he had just talked with a powerful being.

He still didn't believe her entirely. He was the son of Hades, the god of death! He knew for fact that death was permanent. Deep down, deep deep down, he wished that she was right. He knew he could never let go his grudge against Percy, but he could try.

"_Nothing is permanent. Not even death."_

It wasn't entirely true.

It wasn't entirely false either.

* * *

**A/N:-** I don't know why I wrote this. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Don't ask me who she is, I don't exactly know either. Actually I do, but it's for you to figure out. Let your imagination wander. :) Flames welcome. Praise liked. Constructive criticism loved.


End file.
